Mikey's Alternate Universe
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: What happens when Mikey is thrown into an Alternate Universe where humans, demons and mutants hate each other? TMNTYYH crossover!
1. Mikey is Thrown

Mikey's Alternate Universe

I don't own anyone but other humans, demons and mutants

Chapter 1- Mikey is thrown

At a abandoned lab

"My dream of making mutant army is at hand and this Lab will make a good hideout!" Bishop states in his usual tone. "Now, I need a potent ingredient and that's demon's DNA to make it stable."

Meanwhile

"Is there pizza in the fridge?" Mikey asks.

"No, because someone at it all." Kuwabara replies.

Mikey remembers who ate it. "Oops! I was hungry."

"Yeah! Whatever!"

"Ok, I know you been through transforming into an Oxbull, so don't have cow with me!"

"Oh, yeah, Why don't have a competition to who will pay for the next pizza!"

"You're on!"

"What game you guys are going to play this time?" Don asks.

"This doesn't need a videogame competition, Don." Mikey replies.

"This needs a real competition like fighting." Kuwabara states angrily

"Ninja and Street fighting style"

They both got whacked in the head by Leo

"You two stop!" Leo states. "We don't have time for this childish fight!"

"Well, tell Mr. Oxbull, he's a jerk!" Mikey replies annoyed.

Kuwabara growls angrily. "Come here, so I can break your neck"

Leo sighs. Raph and Hiei laughed. Kurama just shook his head. Yusuke was bursting into laughter.

"That's the first time I seen those two fought." April states confused

"I think it's annoyance against annoyance." Raph replies.

"Agreed." Hiei agrees "They're annoying each other instead of us."

Splinter comes in and goes to Mikey and Kuwabara "You two stop this silliness. You two never fight you two either laugh or annoy Raphael and Hiei this is not normal you two"

Kuwabara and Mikey look at each other.

"Sorry man!" Kuwabara states apologetically.

"Me too!" Mikey replies in the same tone.

"Aw isn't that touching." Bishop states from the entrance of the turtles' lair

"It's Bishop" Don replies.

"Who is this guy, Leo?" Yusuke asks.

"Another one of our enemies." Leo replies.

"He's a government worker." Don adds in.

"Well isn't the Spirit Detectives." Bishop replies

"How does he know who we are?" Yusuke replied in an angry voice.

"It's a matter of whose who" Bishop replies.

"He's dangerous" Leo states seriously.

They try to fight Bishop but are not unsuccessful. Bishop leaves

"Follow me if you can!" Bishop states confidently.

They follow him to the abandoned lab

"Where is he?" Yusuke asks.

"I'm right here, Mr. Urameshi" Bishop states calmly in the dark.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all of your names Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuichi Minamino who is better known as Yoko Kurama, and Hiei Jaganshi.

"This guy's done his homework." Kuwabara states amazed.

"Yes, I have I know everything about you I know that you all are demons even Mr. Kuwabara here is one." Bishop replies.

"He's very clever." Kurama states calmly.

"Too clever if you ask me" Hiei replies annoyed.

"I am a very patient man so if you give your demon DNA, up I won't have to fight you for it" Bishop replies

"We won't do that" Yusuke replies

"Oh well I'll get it out of you"

He fights them but Mikey pushes to an old time machine.

"You won't take no one's DNA" Mikey states as he charges at Bishop.

"Oh I will" Bishop said

Bishop pushed Mikey off. What he didn't know is that he turned on a machine Bishop looked and he realized opportunity. Mikey and the gang charged again. Only to be whacked back to the wall. Then Mikey got up charged toward Bishop and Bishop flipped him into the machine.

"MIKEY!" Everyone screams

It was too late Mikey was in the machine and going to a different dimension!

To be continued…


	2. Where am I

Chapter 2- Where am I?

I don't own anyone but other humans, demons and mutants

Mikey was twirling inside the warp. The warp eventually spit him out!

"Where am I?" Mikey states confused. "The last thing I remember was I was fighting Bishop and then I'm here"

"Hey there's a mutant on our side." A person states angrily.

"Uh-oh." Mikey replies "Angry mob coming."

He ran fast the mob ran with him

"Aw Man! These people can run."

He ran beside a house where an old woman discovered him

"Here he is!" She states.

"I have to get out of here before these people catch me" Mikey states as he ran again.

He ran out the village while people were throwing things at him!

"_Why are they attacking me?" _

He ran until he saw a sign that states: "Welcome to Humano where only humans live."

"Ok, that's strange humans already hate us in my world." Mikey states out loud. He started back running until he went to another sign that states "Welcome to Isolation Forest the forest in between Humano and Mutanto" it read. "Ok, this gets stranger by the minute."

He walked through the forest and end up in Mutanto. "Welcome to Mutanto where mutants live" the sign read.

"Ok, this is my place."

He went to the town and saw what New York would have been if mutants took it over.

"Ok, this place has to the weirdest on my checklist."

"Welcome to Mutanto, my mutant friend," A rat shorter than Master Splinter states.

"Who are you?" Mikey asks.

I am Rativious, at you service" Rativious introduces.

"Ok, Rativious, where do I go to answer my questions?"

"Well, you go to the Supreme Masters up there." Rativious replies.

"Ok, take me."

"Don't you want to look around first?" Rativious asks in a different tone.

"Later! Right now, I don't know where I am; when I am and how do I get back?"

"Ok, let's go" Rativious states calmly

He took Mikey to the Supreme Masters

"Um …Supreme Masters." Rativious calls.

"Yes, Rativious" A familiar voice to Mikey states

"This new mutant needs to ask you all questions."

"Well, bring him closer." the next voice that sounded familiar to Mikey states.

"Well, are you going to ask you simple questions?" the third familiar to voice to Mikey asks.

"You guys sound familiar" Mikey states.

"Who do we sound like new one?" The first voice asks

"You sound like my brothers" He replies as the light shines the Supreme Master.

The Supreme Masters to Mikey's surprise they look just like his brothers

"Are your names Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello by any chance?" Mikey asks.

"No our names are Mr. L, Mr. R, and Mr. D." Mr. R replies.

Mr. L was wearing a suit that a mob in the '50s wore, Mr. R was wear a no sleeved shirt and jeans, and Mr. D wore another type of mob suit with necklace and rings

"You're kidding me?" Mikey asks.

"No, we are not." Mr. D states calmly.

"So where am I exactly I know I'm in Mutanto when am I?

"This is the year Tokus." Mr. L replies.

"What?" Mikey asks.

"Tokus is a month we celebrate this year." Mr. R states.

"I only know January-December."

"So you know the humans' calendar" Mr. D states distrustfully.

"I'm not from this world." Mikey replies. "In my world, I live with humans sort of."

"WHAT! That's preposterous humans and mutants together" Mr. L states in anger

"So you must be one of the humans' mutant spies?" Mr. R asks.

"What are you all talking about?" Mikey asks confused.

"Guards, get him." Mr. D screams.

"Oh-no not again" Mikey replies he ran until he saw another forest. "What is this forest called?

"This forest is called Black Grove the forest in between Mutanto and Demono." The sign reads.

"More forest running, ok, Demono, here I come." Mikey states running.

He got to Demono but to his surprise he saw three familiar Demons

"No way Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are not the Kings of Demono are they?" Mikey states while hiding in a bush.

"All hail, King Raizen jr.!" One group cheers.

"All hail, King Yoko Kurama!" The next group cheers.

"All hail, King Hiei!" The last group cheers.

"_I better not come out because they might think I'm a mutant spy or something." _He thinks to himself.

"Hey, you, hiding in the bush." King Yusuke states.

"What? How did he see me?" Mikey states in shock then he thought "_Oh, I forgot Hiei can read minds."_

"_That's right!"_ King Hiei states in his head.

"Ok." Mikey states. "I'm not a spy so don't think that please I just need to know when I am I?"

"You are in Demon year 600" King Yoko replies.

"What?" Mikey states confused "I only know…nothing!"

"I know what you're going to say" King Hiei states.

"Do tell it's not me possible again?" Mikey asks.

"Oh, it's possible that's why we're going to make a move on them while the humans and Mutants have their stupid war." King Yusuke states.

"Isn't that um… invading right?" Mikey asks trying not to make them mad.

"Yes, it is" King Yoko answers.

"Cool! So I have to go while you invade the mutants and humans." Mikey states in a worried voice

"We're not going to hurt you, mutant!" King Hiei states. "You kind is what we want."

"Ok, I have to get back to my world if I can" Mikey states

"You're not going to betray us, mutant?" King Yusuke asks seriously.

"No! No! Why would I do that I don't plan on taking part you Kings have all figured out" Mikey states nervously.

"Then go on, mutant."

"Wow, the first group I didn't run away from."

Then someone grabbed him. The person put Mikey to a tree.

"Uh-oh"

To be continued…


	3. Once human, twice demon, three times

Chapter 3- Once human, twice demon, three time's mutant!

I don't own anyone but other humans, demons and mutants

Mikey was against the tree and the shadow was coming closer!

"Please don't hurt me." He states to his capturer.

"I won't hurt you unless I have to." The shadow states in a distrusting tone.

"But why do you want to hurt me? I'm not with them, if you're asking?"

"You're not with them then why were you talking to them?"

"Wait, I know who you are. You scared me for a second but I now know who you are."

"Well, who am I?"

"You're name's Koi isn't it?"

"How do you know?" Koi asks in surprise.

"Well, I have a friend in my world who's you." Mikey replies.

"You do and you're from where?"

"Another Universe where humans are afraid of mutants and demons."

"Well, you must know my other half right."

"Kazuma Kuwabara, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm actually part human, part demons and whole mutant."

"You're a three in one."

"But I don't belong anywhere. Neither does anyone else here."

He shows Mikey certain demons who are half human or half mutant and same thing for the other ones.

"What are your people called?"

"Freaks!"

"You're not freaks you're different!"

"Tell that to the people who didn't accept us!"

"You need to but I'm not going to Humano alone."

"I'll help with some other friends."

He transformed into Kazuma Kuwabara

"That's cool you can turn into a human, mutant or demon without no one knowing!" Mikey states enthusiastic.

"Yep!" Kazuma replies.

"_Now, how do I disguise my self?"_

"You can always stay here. I can go by myself."

"Ok, But Koi?"

"It's Kazuma now."

"Sorry, Kazuma, who are these others?"

"This is Salamando, Ninjara, and Elepant they're half mutant and half demon they're my main friends."

Salamando looks like a salamander with camouflage pants, Ninjara looks like a hippo with a ninja outfit and Elepant looks like an elephant with pink dress on.

"Cool! Are there any mutant/humans and demon/humans?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, I'm the only mutant/human/demon here!" Kazuma replies.

"Who is the oldest?"

"The great Frogmus."

"What is he?"

"Mutant/human" Ninjara states from behind him.

"Can I meet him?" Mikey asks

"Sure." Kazuma states. "We have to pass a test to meet Frogmus."

"Say what?" Mikey asks.

"I haven't taken my test yet."

"Do I have to go with you?"

"If you want to but if you want to meet him…"

"Alright, I'll go and pass a test." Mikey states annoyed.

"Kazuma, be careful" Elepant states to him.

"I will!" Kazuma states as walks off.

"Wait for me!" Mikey yells.

To be continued…


	4. Meanwhile

Chapter 4- Meanwhile

While Mikey is in an Alternate Universe, the others fought Bishop!

"Great, Bishop is beating us silly." Raph states angrily.

"This human beat me." Hiei states in the same tone "That's not possible."

"It is, Mr. Jaganishi" Bishop replies.

"We have to try getting Mike back." Kuwabara replies.

"How?" Yusuke asks. "When this bishop guy can see our every move"

"Precisely, Mr. Urameshi" Bishop replies.

"We have to attack all at once." Leo shouts.

"Try as might you won't make a difference." Bishop replies.

They all attacked Bishop then Bishop kicked them all.

"That was pathetic for mutant and demons." Bishop replies.

"This guy is worst than Sensui." Yusuke states while trying to get up.

"Sensui huh?" Raph states. "The old spirit detective you guys fought?"

"Yeah," Yusuke replies.

"Hello, boys," Bishop states as he snuck behind Kurama and Kuwabara.

"What!" Kuwabara states as he was kicked to the lab table.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yells.

"I got him" Don states.

"You won't be doing that" Bishop replies kicking Don in the other direction.

"Whoa!"

"You are getting on my nerves." Hiei states getting ready his darkness flame.

"Oh, that looks dangerous." Bishop states slyly.

Bishop went behind Hiei and kicked him to the next table.

"Come on, guys, let's attack him." Leo yells but to all of their dismay Bishop kicks Leo and Raph one direction and turns around and kicks Yusuke and Kurama to the last two lab tables.

"Great, now I know how a frog feels when it's being dissected." Yusuke states.

"Yes, you do!" Bishop replies. "Now to get the DNA samples from you all."

He scanned Kuwabara first to see that he has unique DNA.

"Ah, half human/half Oxbull demon" Bishop replies.

Then he scans Hiei.

"You're three demons in one, Mr. Jaganishi."

Then he scans Kurama.

"Well, Mr. Minamino you're definitely a fox demon."

Then he scans Yusuke.

"Another half human/half demon." as he finished scanning the guys "You all got the entire necessary DNA to make my mutants and you know what those qualities are? One has Strength, one has Intelligence, one has Speed, the last one has Power beyond anyone has seen.

"Let us go you, crazy psycho." Yusuke yells as he struggled to get out.

"Not yet I have more tests to do." Bishop replies as he laughs manically.

To be continued…


	5. The Test

Chapter 5- The Test

Back to Mikey

He and Kazuma traveled to a place

"Where are we?" Mikey asks.

"We're at Tempus Hill" Kazuma replies.

"Tempus Hill! I've had enough with the weird names."

"Hey! I didn't name these places."

"Where is this Frogmus guy located?"

"On the top of Tadpole Mountain."

"How far is that?"

"About 56 miles."

"56 MILES!" Mikey replies in a shocked voice "Oh my feet are going to hurt"

"This where our test begin." Kazuma states.

"WHAT!" Mikey replies. "What's our first test?"

"Walking 25 miles to Centric Cave."

"25 miles that's better. A cave where bats and other creepy things"

"No, Centric Cave has hazards."

"What kind of hazards, Kazuma?"

"The kind of hazards like boulders falling, caves collapsing, pick the right path type hazards."

"That's worst than what I said."

"Don't worry I'll protect you that's also a part of my test."

"What's my part of this test?"

"The part where I have to figure out puzzles."

"Figure out puzzles?"

"Like this one." Kazuma states as he pointed to red, blue and orange puzzle like pieces

"Where do these go?" Mikey asks as he picked up

"I don't know that's why you have to figure it out."

"Ok the blue piece goes to this part" Mikey states as points the blue puzzle piece's spot.

"Oh, I see." Kazuma replies.

They put the first piece in the cave entrance

"The red piece is a upside down piece so put it upside down like so."

The put the red piece in the cave entrance too

"The orange piece, of course, it is hidden but it's so oblivious though." Mikey replies

They put the last piece in and the cave opens

"We did it" Kazuma states excitedly.

They go inside and travel about 80 meters into the cave when…

"Look, Mike, there's another puzzle." Kazuma exclaims.

"Ok, what's this one about pressing cave stone in a certain order?" Mikey asks

"I think so."

"Ok, let try a certain order. Push the left." Mikey states

Kazuma pushed the left one

"Push the right one."

Kazuma pushed the right one

"Let see if we push the upward one it might spring a trap." Mikey explains.

"I think the downward one would." Kazuma replies

"Push the downward one"

Kazuma push the downward one and an opening opened to reveal a monster

"I told you so" Kazuma states

"Oops!" Mikey states

They both ran backward but were trapped

"Kazuma transform please!" Mikey exclaimed in scared voice

Kazuma transformed into Koi and stopped the beast

"Thanks." Mikey states

"You're welcome." Koi states as he turned back into Kazuma.

"Let's press the upward one" Mikey states.

Kazuma pushed the upward one and it opened the right entrance

"The last test is hopping on the right stones in order." Kazuma explains.

"Are they color coded?" Mikey asks.

"Nope, number coded."

"Oh, no, it could be any thing."

"I heard it was Frogmus' favorite numbers."

"Well, what are his numbers?"

"All I know is FITHROT."

"What!" Mikey exclaims. "I'm confused."

"It means numbers but there are nine stones there."

"Wait, I know I think it's 5, 3, 1, 2"

"Let's try it."

They hopped to the fifth stone, the third one, the first one and the second one.

"We did it! We're here" Kazuma and Mikey exclaims.

"Well done!" The voice states

To be continued…


	6. The Plan of Peace

Chapter 6- The Plan of Peace

"Are you the Great Frogmus?" Kazuma asks.

"Yes, Young Kazuma." Frogmus states.

"Wow I get to meet you."

"So, Mr. Frogmus." Mikey states. "What will you do about this war going on?"

"I will try to make peace with the warring groups" Frogmus states

"Ok, how will we do that?"

"That what you shouldn't be asking young one."

"What should we ask Great one?" Kazuma asks.

"You should be asking what should you do to make peace with the other groups first. Then asks how do stop a war." Frogmus states

"Ok, I'm confused with the riddles, Mr. Frogmus" Mikey states.

"It's not a riddle young one it is the answer you might seek" Frogmus states.

"_Ok, he sounds like Master Splinter when he's explaining something."_ Mikey states in his thoughts.

"_He does sound like Master Rionu."_ Kazuma thought as well

"I know you two are confused but go to Rionu for the answer you seek."

"Thanks!" They both states as they walked down the mountain.

"Who is this Rionu?" Mikey asks Kazuma.

"Well, he's my master in ninja and other martial arts training." Kazuma replies.

"Ok, let's go see him." Mikey states enthusiastically.

They went back to the village

"So what's the plan, Kazuma?" Ninjara asks.

"We go see Master Rionu." Kazuma replies.

"Master Rionu is in his tent." Salamando states.

"Com, Mikey, meet Master Rionu." Kazuma states.

When they got into the tent Mikey got the surprise of his life Master Rionu looked exactly like him except really old.

"Master Rionu!" Kazuma yells.

"Kazuma, what have I told you about yelling" Master Rionu states sternly.

"Sorry, Master, oh this is Mikey he's not from here."

"Well, he looks like me when I was young."

"_Wow, that's me."_ Mikey thought in surprise.

"So what's the plan, Master Rionu" Elepant asks.

"We don't fight." Master Rionu replies.

"What!" Everyone even Mikey states.

"We don't fight there is enough fighting as there is this human couple had to leave their town because of the fighting" Master Rionu states as he revealed the human couple to be…

"APRIL AND CASEY" Mikey yells in his mind not wanting to be heard.

"This couple wants to help us stop this war" Master Rionu states.

"We do." April states

"We want our town to have peace again." Casey replies.

"So we will not fight we do it another way a peaceful way" Master Rionu states.

"And that is Master Rionu?" Salamando states.

"And that is PEACE AND HARMONY."

"Ok, that'll work" Mikey states.

"We only fight if we have to" Master Rionu states.

"Ok." they all state.

So they traveled where the war was and so it began the battle

To be continued…


	7. Victory!

Chapter 7- Victory!

When they got there the mutants and humans were arguing

"You mutant won't own this world any more." One human male states seriously.

"We can and we will!" Mr. L states in the same tone.

"Not before we get our chance mutant." King Yusuke states in the same tone.

"Oh no it's the demons they're coming to get us and enslave us." Another human male states seriously.

"That's right human." King Hiei states.

"You demons aren't smart enough to take control." Mr. R states.

"We are very intelligent mutant." King Yoko states.

"When was that Demon.?" Mr. D asks.

"About now." King Yusuke states as all the races started to fight.

"Oh no the war's started." Master Rionu states.

"But we don't fight right?" Mikey asks.

"Correct we will use words instead of fists." Master Rionu replies.

"So when do we go Master Rionu?" Kazuma asks.

"When they stop fight and talk again." Master Rionu answers.

After about three minutes the Demons, Mutants and Humans started to talk again

"We're winning Mutant and Demon scum." A human states.

"Wrong!" Mr. L states.

"We're winning." Mr. R states.

"We will have this world." Mr. D states in triumph.

"That's where you are wrong, Mutant." King Yusuke states.

"We are victors." King Yoko states.

"This world is ours." King Hiei states.

"This world belongs to no body." A voice yells.

"What!" All the Mutants, Humans and Demons states.

"That's right it belongs to the people who treat it well!" Another voice yells.

"Like whom." Mr. L states.

"Like us." Mikey states.

"It's the traitor mutant." Mr. R states.

"So you did betray us?" King Yusuke states.

"I never betrayed anyone" Mikey replied in anger. "You idiots are the ones who betrayed each other by not being together as one and not accepting them."

He shows every half mutant, demon and human

"Now do you see why you need to stop this stupid war?" Mikey states

"We see." The humans states.

"Well mutants and demons do you have a truce?" Mikey asks.

"Yes." Mr. L states.

"Yes." King Yusuke states as he shook Mr. L's hand.

"Now that we did that, why don't we get rid of all these signs and stuff so everyone can live any where." Mikey states.

And so the all the races took the signs and burned them or use them for fire wood every mutant, human and demon whether they were half or not lived.

"Thank you, Mike." Kazuma states. "You truly made a difference in this world."

"Yes I did." Mikey states.

"Take this, Young Michelangelo." Master Rionu states.

"Why that's a comic book." Mikey states.

"Yes it is." Master Rionu states

Mr. D opened a portal for Mikey to go through.

"Bye, everyone I hope to see you again some time." He states.

"Bye!" Everyone states as Mikey left.

He jumped in the portal took him where he wanted it to.

To be continued…


	8. Going Back

Chapter 8- Going Back

To everyone else

Bishop still had the guys on the lab tables

"Great, we're sitting ducks now." Kuwabara states.

"Yes, you are, Mr. Kuwabara." Bishop states.

He was about "dissect" them until the portal opened.

"What!" Bishop states.

"Everyone looked at the portal to see what was going and they saw…

"MIKEY!" All but Bishop states in shock.

"How did you come back?" Bishop asks as though he's surprised.

"With a little help from friends now it's time to kick your butt." Mikey states.

As soon Mikey said that the guys busted out the lab table straps

"We're now to kick you mysterious butt." Yusuke states.

"Well, not today boys I will return and get your DNA." Bishop states as he escaped

"MIKEY!" They all states again as they hugged or noogied him.

"Where were you?" Raph asks.

"I tell you when we get home." He states.

So he told the story

"Wow!" Don states. "Leo, Raph and I were leaders of a mutant city that's kind of hard to believe."

"Yeah almost hard to believe that I was a King already." Yusuke states.

"I thought you were King?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yeah, I am but not the way Mikey described it." Yusuke answers.

"I was King too." Kurama states.

"So was I." Hiei states.

"And I was a half demon/human/mutant all in one Mike?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yep." Mikey states.

"And Bone Head and April were together." Raph exclaimed "That's really hard to believe."

"But the biggest thing I still can't believe that Mikey was a Master." Leo states.

"I was I really was here he gave me this." Mikey exclaimed as he showed the comic book he was given.

"You're kidding" Don states in shock.

"Did you ever find a Master Splinter there?" Leo asks.

"No, that was the funniest thing I thought because I thought Rionu that's me was Master Splinter and not me." Mikey states. "I wonder if there was a Master Splinter?"

Unknown to Mikey there was a Master Splinter he wasn't old though he was a kid he was Frogmus' kid too.

The End!


End file.
